


Yearning

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [24]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Runaway, iPod challenge, loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unconnected mini ficlets. The Queen wonders about her missing child. Eugene Fitzherbert wonders about another life.</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Pain and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sits, wanting to do more, but not sure where to start.
> 
>  **Characters:** The Queen  
>  **Timeframe:** the years after Rapunzel was taken  
>  **Musical Theme:** We Believe – Good Charlotte  
>  _There's a woman crying out tonight_  
>  Her world has changed  
> She asks God why  
> Her only son has died  
> And now her daughter cries  
> She can't sleep at night

She spends hours sitting by Rapunzel's crib.

It's not healthy. She knows that. Her husband has had to carry her to bed more than once.

Food has little interest for her. Her duties as queen hold even less appeal. Her husband has offloaded as much of his official duties as he can, for the time being, onto the advisory council. He instead spends much of his time with the officers searching for their baby girl.

Sometimes, when she dozes off in front of the empty crib, she forgets for a few moments when she awakes. Her half-awake brain sees the mobile still swinging gently, and expects to see her golden-haired daughter, her miraculous little girl, beneath it.

But that blissful moment shatters, and she's left feeling worse than ever.

She wont give up on seeing her daughter again though. She can't. They can't.

They will keep searching until Rapunzel is found.


	2. New Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene plots his escape from the orphanage.
> 
>  **Characters:** Eugene Fitzherbert/Flynn Rider  
>  **Timeframe:** Pre-Movie  
>  **Musical Theme:** Little Amy – Doctor Who Season 5 soundtrack

The village guard had just called the midnight hour, and all was seemingly quiet at the small orphanage.

In the boys room, a young brown-haired boy of twelve holds his breath as the house mother scans the room before retiring to her room. As soon as the candlelight disappears down the hallway, Eugene is slipping out of his bed, revealing what he guessed passes for travelling clothes rather than his night clothes.

Under his bed is his small knapsack, filled with all his worldly possessions. It doesn't add up to much: an extra set of clothes, a watch that had supposedly belonged to his father, and some meagre food supplies, quietly lifted from the table at meal times over the past few weeks.

He sore considered taking the book with him. But it was too heavy, and he was loathe to deny the younger children their stories.

With apprehension and excitement warring in his heart, Eugene snuck out the window into the dark night.

At the edge of the village boundary, he spared himself one look back, knowing he wouldn't be returning.

Eugene Fitzherbert, he decided, was not a name for adventuring.

Flynn Rider, on the other hand, would do nicely.


End file.
